


Study Blurbs | Queen Bee Short Fics | Multifandom

by QueenBeesWritingPoint



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeesWritingPoint/pseuds/QueenBeesWritingPoint
Summary: A series of small blurbs I write (all requests) when I need a break from studying for Uni :)
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Theodorus van Gogh (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 178





	1. Head Scratches | Lucifer | Fluff

The sound of fire popped and simmered behind you as you sat on Lucifer’s desk, his forehead to your chest, arms wrapped loosely around you. The soft sighs that would leave him were few and fad between, but they were pleased, and made you continue your endeavor of soothing the stressed demon.

“Down.”

“Hm?”

“Down.” He mumbled, slowly taking your hand and bringing it to his nape, the light scratch of your nails on his name made his body shiver in delight.

“Good?”

“Perfect.”

You just hoped you could have more time like this, before the yelps and cries of his brother’s pleas for one another’s mercy overtook the silence, and he would have to become the head of the house once again.


	2. Making You Smile | Lucifer | Fluff

“What is all this?”

“A gift, for you, of course.”

Your eyes couldn’t leave your room, a large duvet with colors of rose and ebony, a large desk decorated and organized with new belongings that had previously been scattered and torn, the tree and vines seemed especially vibrant and filled with life. A new rug by your bed, the table and chairs much more comfortable and remind you of home, the curtains were light yet still held color- allowing the Devildoms natural light to seep in.

Your desk held snacks from the human world and Devildom that you favored, an empty notebook or two with matching fountain pens, and novels stacked next to them- unread by your hungry mind.

The air in your room wasn’t heavy with depressive thoughts of failure and anxiety, the plague that was over thinking didn’t seep into your head once you entered, in need of distraction and never able to focus. The candles now held the scent of warm honey and pumpkin, and the air was chill to a comfortable degree, it felt as if autumn was forever engrained to your bedroom. Ready for soft touches and plush kisses, the old and new novels hummed in delight while holding back excitement to tell you their stories, blankets folded and ready to encase your own warmth for a setting that had you melting.

A smile finally spread to your lips, one that didn’t feel forced, one that held gratefulness and love mixed with a dash of adoration, a perfect concoction for your lover to mirror you with his gentle flash of teeth.

“Thank you.” You teared up, feeling your heart open, your chest felt light and on fire- vulnerable to the demon and his actions that went against his “nature”.

“I love you too, [ Y/n ].”


	3. Lucifer [ Pinning ] [ Angst ]

His father truly was a cruel being.

This pain in his heart, the emptiness in his stomach, the dryness of his mouth, the twitching of his hands, it all was too much. He ran his hands through his hair, turning over in the large bed, going to hug the cold pillow on the other side.

Why…?

Why couldn’t you… Just love him back?

He knew it was selfish, unfair, to even think those thoughts. You were happy, living your life, experiencing the Devildom and all its wonders.

But he wanted to be the one experiencing that with you.

Tears pooled in his eyes, and he let out a shakes breath, burying his face into the pillow for some form of comfort. He knew it wouldn’t work, it wouldn’t match the warmth of your skin, the soft rise and fall of your chest, the small breaths you would let out once you became relaxed.

It’s wasn’t you.

And he wished it to be true so bad. The pain of being one, alone, for so long was crushing his heart slowly and painfully. More tears came, and they started to fall, soaking into the pillow. He just wanted you, your laugh, that smile, everything. Every weird thought that crosses your mind, every worry, pain, everything.

He would accept all of it, every bit of you, and love it with all of his being. The light you carried with you made him feel at peace, made him feel alive, whole. Made him feel as if he was home- not in the Celestial Realm, but here. With you. His brothers. Hell, even Diavolo and Barbatos could be thrown in there.

And yet, no matter what you made him feel, no matter how much he could love you- it wouldn’t change anything.

It wouldnt change the fact he was cursed to be alone.

It wouldn’t change the fact that you’re never meant to be his.

It wouldn’t change the fact that no matter how hard he cried, he’s still here, hugging a pillow for even a semblance of comfort, and you were out there, with him.

It wouldn’t change that you would be happy without him, while his happiness lies with you.

Gone, forever out of his grasp, and in the arms of his Lord.


	4. Mammon [ Cuddles ] [ Fluff ]

The feel of plush warmth fills your front, a small, content smile is viable on your face. The feel of long, painted nails, delicately mused the skin of your back- bare, but covered with the fluffy duvet from your freshly decorated room.

You hummed in delight, your face pressed into Mammons chest further, his heartbeat was strong and steady. It lulled you into a peaceful state, a chill room, the heat of your lover, and his hands working wonders on your tense back.

“Stop shiftin’ ‘round, I can’t hold you, [ Y/n ].” His voice was raspy with sleep, and yet- it was joyful. Hopeful. A voice filled with the loving flush of a demon who was greedy for nothing but affection.

“Sorry, sorry- ticklish is all.” You chuckled, stilling your movements before pressing a small peck to the center of his chest, the pact mark right above his heart. Shared between the both of you.

And only you.

Because he finally found someone to fulfill his greed, the void empty of light, desperate for genuine love and care without fear of judgement or rejection.

And holding you in his arms like this?

It leaves him satiated.

You leave him whole.


	5. Mammon [ Pulling His Tie For A Kiss ] [ Fluff ]

“This sucks… ” Mammon sighed, attempting to redo his tie for the umpteenth time now, an irritated look on his face while he looked into the mirror.

“You don’t tie ya’ fucking tie for the last 50 years- an’ ya’ got the audacity to forget? Mammon, what'ya doing?” He mumbled to himself in anger. How did he forget to do his tie? Had it really been that long? He was too lazy to pick uo his phone and look it up, also pushed by a determination to figure it out on his own- why must his mind blank out on him like this?

“Mammon, you ready? Your brothers are waiting?” You announced, walking into his room as you had many times before, eyes scrolling through the last of Solomon’s messages while walking up to the struggling demon.

“You can tie a tie, right?” He asked, leaving it hanging off his neck, turning to you with his hands on his hips.

“Uh, yeah? Used to do it for people back home. Why- oh.” You looked up, seeing the poor piece of delicate fabric, wrinkled with each failed attempt.

“Do it, ya’ human!” He growled in irritation, more at himself though, shown through the deep flush adorning his features.

“Yeah, yeah, come here.” You laughed, walking to meet him halfway, and doing what you could. You did so swiftly, muscle memory being of use, and used the golden pin on his coat to keep it secured to his button up.

“There we go, handsome.” You smiled, grabbing the lose end of the tie and tugging him down, enough force to be gentle yet assertive. A peck to his lips, a hand pushing back his gelled hair, and a hum of content left your throat as you pulled away from him.

“Thank you, baby.” He smiled, the warmth flushing his head was out of adoration, and love, rather than the embarrassment he held before.

“No problem. Now go, you know how Lucifer is with being on time. And don’t worry- I’ll have the bed ready when you come back.”

“You got those snacks again?”

“Yeah! And extra blankets since the seasons changed. Also made a list of movies to watch and fall asleep to.” You smiled.

“I know I loved you for a reason.” He laughed.


	6. Leviathan [ Cuddles ] [ Fluff ]

“If you stop I might die.”

“Good thing I wasn’t, just getting comfortable, Levi.” You smiled, your shifting stopped as you finally found comfort, Levi’s face laid across your chest and his body on top of yours. Your heartbeat soothed the anxiety that built up in him moments ago, and you nails in his hair were tender and electric.

Your other arm laid on his back, bare and cool, soaking in the warmth of your body. He held a content smile, arms wrapped around your waist lifted your body towards his, his hair now a mess of waves instead of the usual pin straight fringe.

Yeah, don’t stop just yet.


	7. Satan [ Kitsune AU ] [ Fluff ]

You’re calm, composed, and quite slick. You appear and disappear from his sight just as quickly as he thinks about you, tipping vials over and trolling him up, your soft laughter at his irritation fills his ears in a forgotten echo.

You don’t mean any harm, he knows it, you know it, everyone knows it. You don’t bring pain, or any type of suffering to humans, you guard them. Protect them. But you do like to mess around every once in a while.

He brings you offerings late at night, his brothers asleep in the new house they moved into, wanting nothing more than your company.

He soaks in every piece of information that you give him, stories from long before he was born, and stories from different worlds you visit whenever you decide to pass through the veils of the universe.

Your mind amazes him, and horrifies him at the same time, your words lull him into a state of yearning, and your touch makes him lean into you- asking for more while never saying so verbally.

You’re sweeter than the freshest of honey, wiser than any man on the Earth could wish to be, and more loving than anyone he has met this far. And every time your lips meet his, a promise of loyalty and love, he presses against you with passion. A promise.

A promise to be the best he can be for you.


	8. Barbatos [ Making Him Laugh ] [ Fluff ]

“Come on, Barb, I’ve got this!” You yelped, tipping slightly from the chair you were currently standing on, trying to clean the top of the self. This cabinet really was dusty, considering SOME demons were over 6 feet. On average!

“Please, stop. [ Y/n ]. Oh, great plagues why do you torture me like this?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head all the same.

“Like what?” You asked, stepping down from the chair, your bare feet stepping on some water that had yet to dry up.

“Oop-!” You crashed, falling straight on your ass, though you still gripped at the oreos like a lifeline.

“Are you alright?” He chuckled, watching as you hurriedly opened the seal, checking on the cookies.

“Did they break?!”

“That’s where your priorities are?”

“Of course!”

His chest couldn’t hold in his laughter, a loud and sharp grasp for air, your antics really made him smile. How could someone so human be so… Amusing? To him? Of all beings?

He continued to laugh, and you joined in, eventually starting and endless cycle that left you both feeling flushed, with sore stomachs and cheeks.

“I think I got abs from laughing that hard. Holy shit, Barb, you think this is why Diavolo is so ripped?”

“No wonder Lucifer seems a bit pudgy lately then-”


	9. Solomon [ Library ] [ Fluff ]

Your laughter always made him smile, such an infectious sound, and he longed to hear more. Your footsteps quickened as you raced towards the familiar corner of the hidden library, stacked with pillows, blankets, and every comforting item that you could think of.

Your sigh of relief means he lost the race, watching as you curl up on your side, and arm outstretched to his own looming figure. The grin you have now is smaller, but content, warm. The book in his hand held the weight of a sun or two, his body light with a feeling he’s thought he’d lost long ago, his eyes tender and full.

“Read to me, and I’ll cuddle you, sound like a plan?”

You knew how to make this old man melt, didn’t you?

Of course- he never minded it. Never had, never will.

“Of course, Hubun.”


	10. Solomon [ Sleeping In ] [ Fluff ]

Ugh.

Solomon… Didn’t want to get out of bed. To say the least.

He was comfortable, your head tasting on his chest while your arm and leg were wrapped around him, the warmth that encased the both of you under the duvet was too alluring. More so than a demons charm.

Your breathing was steady, deep with sleep, peaceful. He couldn’t help the smile that crosses his face as he looked up to the ceiling before closing his eyes once again. The weight of your body on his filled a deep… yearning he’s felt for years. The need of touch, the warmth of someone else’s skin, the connection it brings.

The pads of his fingertips trail over your leg, warm and soft, he soaked in the enjoyment he got from just touching you. It’s been a long time since he’s felt love, either from himself or others he can’t quite remember, but he knows he has it now.

He didn’t feel the need to light up the room harshly, but a little wouldn’t hurt, a flick of his wrist and the candles placed around all light up. A comforting setting, like a dragon nesting in its den, the safety one feels in only the most scarce of places in the world.

He doesn’t want to get up.

A small kiss to the crown of your head and he shifts, the moon still high in the sky, with the sky itself being lit only by the stars in her inky black horn that was the night, he moves to gave you, and bring his arms around you.

Closer to him, your head on his chest, the thrum of his heart is steady and strong. You let out a small noise and cling to him again, settling down in your sleep once more, and while he chuckles at the moment, he doesn’t realize how he clings to you even more.

It’s been a while since he’s felt this. Peace, love, safety.

It’s been a while since he’s felt at home, really.

But there was always a home, with you at his side.


	11. All Brothers [ Flower Shop + Tattoo AU ] [ Fluff ]

The flower shop was a new addition the to the block.

It was one space over from the corner, stuck between a well known tattoo shop and a restaurant- both owned by two well known friends around the town of Devildom.

The restaurant was owned by a man named Diavolo, who you suspected owned a rather… shady business, but he and his childhood friend Barbatos never gave you an issue, so why bother? Honestly, they were the most friendly people around!

At the corner was a tattoo shop, owned by seven brothers, all rather was centric in their own ways. The House of Lamentation was modern, safe, and had quite the reputation.

Lucifer, the eldest, did the scheduling and handled the products they used. He was close with Diavolo as well, running between the two stores constantly. He would stop by your open flower shop to take a break, admire mother nature in your own little slot, and enjoy the scents and it’s owner. Good company, rather tense at first, stressed- but he has a good heart.

Mammon was quite the trouble maker, running around the damn city, either spamming people or supplying others with his own supplies. Lucifer charged him with showing you around the town and making sure you felt safe, and settled in nicely. As much as he liked to complain about having you around, he was an honest to God sweetheart- who melted at any type of affection.

Levi handled their social media, appointments, and orders. He was quite shy, and seemed to follow Mammon around, their dynamic never failed to make you laugh. As shy as he was, he was intelligent, and helped you with starting your own social media’s and appointment logs. Quite a good boy, though don’t compliment him too hard, you worry he might pass out from something honestly.

Satan was one of the artists, taught by Mammon and Asmodeus, he had quite the hand! He often comes over to relax, read a book with some coffee, and leaves a sketch in his place whenever he leaves. Though, you notice he has his own little sketchbook, filled with drawings of things around him. He’s been staring at you a little too often lately…

Asmodeus, another one of the artists, was quite the flirt as well as a personality. He helps red or acts your store with the trends and seasons, as well as your entire closet, even helping you with makeup and skin routines- if you had done it before or not.

Beelzebub was the biggest sweetheart of all. Working as security and maintenance in the shop, often fixing things at your own store and the restaurant as well, and doesn’t mind being paid in a good meal. If you can cook or not, it doesn’t matter, Beel will either cook for you or order something to come by for you both enjoy your breaks together.

Belphie is either napping, doing his job, or hiding away at your store under the desk. Though he is moody, and seems to have some… Homicidal tendencies, he’s actually rather cuddly for you. Don’t be surprised to have the man crawl into your lap for a quick snooze once you’ve settled down for a break or the night.


	12. Riddle Rosehearts + Jamil Viper + Malleus Draconia + Lilia Vanrouge [ Gravely Injured ] [ Angst ]

Riddles heart stops, his breathing is shallow, when did it get so hard to breathe? You’re still standing in front of him, proud as ever, but Ace’s sword through your chest was another message all together. He can hear your breathing slow and bubble as blood fills your lungs rather than air, the sound of a traitors sword ripping from your delicate chest, his anger reaching beyond he thought was capable. He knows by the end of this, Ace’s head will roll on the ground, nothing comparable but to maybe a pathetic pebble getting tossed across the river. Trey is coming, his hands prepared to heal, and Riddles are ready to behead.

Jamil wonders if this is all just an illusion, a cruel trick played by one of the other students, but Kalim’s expectant gaze locked on his servants shivering form. You’re blue, dripping with water that should fill an oasis, but why did it now bed itself in your lungs? He wants to cry, scream, throw Kalim into a pool of lava and have this be over. He can’t think, silence is ringing in his ears, the sputtering of water leaving your body is what he hears. Maybe you’re gonna make it. Maybe you won’t. All he knows is that this is the last time Kalim will see a gave that isn’t disgust or fury for a long time.

Malleus registers the growl in Leona’s throat as cruel and blood thirsty, his claws dripping with carmine as your gripped your throat, his own hand doing the same. He doesn’t have time to worry, he can’t, but he fails in the magics of healing- he’s always struggles and now look where it has him. He berates himself as a failure while Epel yells from behind, running to his aid as an arrow or seven warn Leona to stand back, Rook finally being something other than a nuisance to Diasomnia residents. But Leona? Leona couldn’t even react before emerald fire spilt from the magicians mouth, the rage of love fueling it, and the sorrow of losing love fanning it.

Lilia refuses to accept your departure, not so soon, not when you had so much more time. The arrow sprouting from your abdomen as he looked up in horror. Humans are fragile. Humans can die suddenly. Humans cannot be entrusted with their own safety. You stumble back as Floyd and Jade catch you on either side, a hand going to your back and front with each brother, and Lilias bloodlust filled his senses. His mouth waters at the prospect of a humans blood seasoned with fear, regret, and anguish. The blood of a traitor. The blood of a Hunter. And this hunt will not be merciful.


	13. Idia Shroud + Lilia Vanrouge [ Clingy S/o ] [ Fluff ]

Idia can’t help it, he’ll flush with both his face and hair, but he can’t help but love it. He prefers affection to stay in private. Those kisses are for him after all, and he’d love to enjoy them without any prying eyes, and his kisses are just for you. The same goes for being clingy, he’ll find himself curling around you, still able to multitask and play a game or tinker with the small object he’s working on. It calms him, allows him to focus, but the pink never leaves his face. In public, he’s more open with you clinging to him, it calmed him in private so imagine how it calms him when he gets… Rather annoyed with the general population of NRC.

Lilia is amused, and entertains your physical needs for affection, he is a natural giver and takes up his role as a nurturer when he finds you clinging to him. He’ll press small, short, yet deep kisses to your crown- float just a bit to place his chin on top of your head, arms loosely locked around your neck. It gives him his fill as well, loving the attention, though he shows it through teasing you- making small comments when he clings to you so he doesn’t seem too needy. Though, you will defiantly see him reciprocating more while he’s tired, though rare, because at that point he doesn’t care much about appearance and he can always blame it on fatigue.


	14. Tall NRC Boys [ Hugs ] [ Fluff ]

Malleus is the tallest, and surprised when he comes to visit you, only to have you run up to him and bury your face into his chest. He likes to think he was stiff at first, but he melts completely, arms wrapping around you slowly as you listen to the thrum of his heart. He needs soft vibes too.

Jack had just finished working out with you, and you’re tired, so he isn’t too surprised when you press your head to his chest. He’ll blush furiously though, rub and your shoulders and arms, try to soothe any soreness before you both get going.

The twins are one in the same! Bone crushing hugs, tight to squeeze out any sadness or worry, and maybe crack your back in the process. Gives you your satisfying hug and a good spook to the eels.

Sebek will only hug back in private, or maybe of its before you both fall asleep in bed, he brings to tight against him and its honestly so nice. It’s one of those hugs that make you feel warm and safe, like nothing else matters, and you wake up in the best moods after that.

Leona… Doesn’t care too much. He probably expects this. Leaves his bedroom door open and expects you to lock it once you get your ass in the room. He’s warmer than a normal person, and he might nuzzle into your neck just to hear you giggle, his tail flicking around your sides to get another laugh out of you before it settled around your waist.

Idia will quite literally combust, his arms wrapped around your neck if he manages to get himself to stop asking through a broken stutter, won’t last too long though. He’ll warm up to you eventually, just give him some time!

Vil has a surprisingly firm chest, and he doesn’t mind the hug you give him at the dorm, he may even run his hands through your hair or just pat it down- fixing any edges that have frayed out from your long day fixing The Headmasters mess.

Trey give you a hug back almost immediately, and it’s perfect, feels comforting and just so… Right. He even whispers words of encouragement if you’ve had a long day, and if you need to cheer up, you’ll feel his hands running along your more ticklish areas.

Rook is Rook. He’ll always accept a hug from you! He may even sweep you off your feet and spin you around. Don’t expect him to put you down for a while either, cradling you in his arms as he walks around with you, spouting decorations of adoration in your confidence to ask for affection.


	15. First Years/Freshmen [ Competition ] [ Yandere ]

You felt the tension rise in the air, your muscles were tight, ready to run- but you knew in the end it wouldn’t matter. They’d find you, and then it starts, the questioning, the tugging at your body, the begging, the need for everything you were.

You knew they’d never do anything in front of prying eyes that roamed NRC, let alone their dorm leaders, but you felt their jealousy rise as Malleus pat your head.

It was a dorm leader meeting in which the vices would bring anyone that also played a larger part in the dorm, hence your… friends being there, eyes watching over you with an untameable hunger as the rest of the leaders and vices spoke.

You don’t even remember what you said, you made a smart remark to counter at Azul, making everyone laugh or chuckle in return. Sebek watched with a blank gaze, heavy with a possessive nature, you felt exposed and naked. It doesn’t matter if Sebek would give his life to the young lord, you were the one thing that was off the table, the one thing he kept to himself.

Even if he shared you with the first years. For now.

Ace and Deuce acted as they usually did, not caring if Malleus hat patted your head, because in the end they knew you would never be able to leave them. They seemed the most lenient, but they had rules, ominous and unforgiving. They knew how to punish and control your actions, make you fear the consequences of crossing them, they were the worst of the five because they only furthered each other’s obsession for you tenfold.

Jack was sweeter, more compassionate, and you often would forget he is in on this. He’s gentle with you, and is the most needy, wanting attention and for you to be affectionate. In turn, he’s quite… Normal. While Sebek is protective and Adeuce controlling, Jack just wanted something normal, but the deep obsession he held was anything but.

And Epel, oh he… was almost as bad as Ace and Deuce. He uses his appearance to his advantage now, looking like a helpless friend in need if you ever needed to be wicked away for being too defiant, using his accumulated knowledge of poisons and potions to keep you in a more vulnerable and submissive state. His temper always made you more compliant, because you knew he was a rather vicious catalyst, and would have no issue handing you to Ace and Deuce.

You wanted to cry, to hide away and be left alone, to rip Malleus’ hand away from you and push Kalim into the wall. You didn’t want to be hurt anymore, emotionally, mentally, physically. You wanted a break, and these little moments with others, Kalim leaning a bit too close, Azul patting your back in pride, it was all ammunition to use against you.

And they realized.

Their actions were working.

In a room, filled with people who could save you, you stayed silent about their love for you.

You stayed compliant.

And it made them think,

“Are they starting to love me?”

It was only a matter of time before they became greedy and wanted you only for themselves.


	16. Overblots [ Fighting Darling ] [ Yandere ]

Riddle is heartbroken. He’s lost control, and he couldn’t contain himself, needing his darling and dorm mates to bring him back to a state where the ink is washed from his soul. He’s filled with sorrow, crying, kneeling in front of you and begging for forgiveness. He buries his face in your stomach, and promises to be better, just don’t leave him. He just wants love. He keeps to this promise, and the relationship can be healthier, though he is possessive and can get jealous.

Leona is disappointed in himself. Once again he had to fuck up. Once again he had to go and ruin everything. Once again he needed others to clean his mess. Once again he was… himself. He’ll close himself off from you, shut you out completely and let you run free, his mental state deteriorating faster than it was before. He hurt his mate, he almost killed them- what lion does that? He’s ashamed and would cut you off from him entirely.

Azul is a mess. He’s crying, ink spilling from his tears and mouth, and he’s curled up in the privacy of his pot. No one will hear him, no one will find him, he’s alone and decides it’s best that way. He’ll accept any attention from you though, and while you can soothe him, he feels as if he doesn’t deserve you. He’s much more gentle after, watchful for your reactions, and while he does have his yandere tendencies- he would never punish you at this point. He’d be mopey and eventually get over it.

Jamil doesn’t change too much, but he does take your emotions into consideration, and tries to be more lenient. He will trust you more, allow some more freedoms, but you’re still not leaving his side. He will also be less likely to use Snake Whisper on you, preferring to just have you do that he wants on your own, but don’t expect to go near the Seafood trio anytime soon. It makes all his progress go back to nothing.


	17. Savannaclaw [ Independent Darling ] [ Yandere ]

Leona is on the fence about it. On one hand, it lets him relax, do as he pleases as well, and he doesn’t mind as long as you’ve proven to him that you’re loyal. Female Lions also do most of the hunting, are held in high regard, and in general are more respected- so his “submissive” nature comes into play.

If he doesn’t trust you, he knows how to play people, and play them well. He’s logical, calculating, and twists your way on thinking.

You love him, and are greatly for him, because he lets you be who you wish and do what you want! If it wasn’t for Leona, unsavory characters could try and take that away from you, but don’t worry… Leona is a caring and loving mate who would not never do that to you.

And if that doesn’t work?

Well… He could always train you to think that.

Ruggie is grateful! Someone independent also means someone who can take care of themselves and can help him! You surely wouldn’t mind spending time with him, helping him take care of Savannaclaw while Leona sleeps the day away, you’re perfect!

As long as you don’t cause issue, as in needing to leave him for too long, he enjoys it! He’s needy, unlike possessive Leona, and true to make you feel bad instead of tie you down. He isn’t above emotional manipulation.

He knows you can take care of things while he works as well! And while he isn’t aggressive with you, he’ll be sure to remind you, no matter how much distance between the two of you exists, he will the only one on your mind.

And if it takes breaking it, then he’ll do just that.

Jack doesn’t mind much. You’re his mate, and magicless or not, you two are minded for the rest of your lives. You’ve left marks on one another that will never leave, so be as independent as you like, he’s confident in his ability to balance both of your needs.

He would never hurt you, but that doesn’t mean leaving him for too long isn’t… Painful to say the least. Wolves have a reason for staying together all the time, because the longer time they’ve spent apart or farther the distance created between the two, the more of their thoughts will be possessed with the need for their mate.

Jack’s obsessive mind is used to thinking of you, yearning for you, and needing your touch and presence. He can handle himself perfectly fine. But the way you cling to him after not seeing him for two days due to the school needing to close for a cleaning, not wanting to detach from him for the next couple of hours as you whine about the pain in your head finally starting to leave…

Well. It really does something to him.


	18. Savannaclaw [ Growls, Purrs, Howls, HC ] [ General ]

Leona Kingscholar

Leona has a deep purr, it feels like it starts in his stomach and travels up to his throat, raspy and almost scratchy. He doesn’t purr often, and only does so in few select situations, so either with you, in his sleep, small moments he’s had with Fareena, and probably when he wants to soothe a cub in the quickest way possible.

His growls are intermixed with a roar, it sounds like he’s biting it back, and it can leave others who hear it shake and have their hearts drop into an empty void of their stomach. It can leave others with a sense of panic, impending doom, like helpless prey in an open field- exposed and vulnerable. This goes for humans, beastmen, and more.

Ruggie Bucchi

Ruggie can purr only when he feels content and safe, so he usually does so behind closed doors, and never around others. It’s higher pitched, and at times can mix in with a whine, and while Leona and Jack give more comforting sounds, his are honestly more… Adorable.

His laugh can sound horrifying though, doesn’t matter how used you are to it, it’s horrifying. It’s high and low pitched at the same time, his throat almost hiccups, and the small growl that can leave between each breath can have you running.

Doesn’t help when his teeth are exposed with a the heavy pullback of his lips, and you can see the thick fangs that curve inwards, and seeing it in broad daylight can be scary- let alone at night. Be thankful for his watered down shishishi’s.

Jack Howl

Jack can’t purr, but he can whine, so be prepared to hear your heart break :). Seriously though, his whines can break your heart, and he does it freely once he trusts you. If can range from accidentally dropping a pot for his cactus to seeing his loved ones in pain, in any way, and it can be comforting if you think about how empathetic he is. He’s feeling your pain and that’s how you know it, but holy fuck, does it sound so sorrowful.

He can growl, of course, it’s one of the deepest ones in Savannaclaw as well. His growl is smoother than Leona’s, and is stuck in his chest, so it can sound a bit hollow as well. He leaves people running, his fangs exposed and pearly white, neck and shoulders tense with adrenaline. If a teacher hears it, they’re running, sorry if you manage to get Jack to fight you- you’re on your own.

He will never admit it, but the boy can bark, not like a dog, but it makes his words more choppy while mixing with a snarl. His lip would raise, showing some teeth, and his words are harsh and loud even if he doesn’t mean it. It only happens when he’s mad, threatened, or some form of threatened when he needs to speak.

I’d like to think he can howl too, like when he’s yelling ( tryna find your dumb asses after y'all scattered away from trouble lmao ), crying, or trying to sound things out. It’s sharp, loud, and his throat trembles. It’s worse of he’s crying, because his whines mix into it as well. If he’s trying to sound things our, or trying to be loud to find someone, it’s clearcut and fairly pitched.


	19. Leona Kingscholar [ Changing Clothes ] [ Fluff ]

“I don’t get why you’re doing this. You’re literally just coming to Savanaclaw, it’s not a runway show. This isn’t Pom-”

“Just a yes or no is enough, you narcoleptic feline.”

“Rude.” Leona puffed out, rolling over in your bed as you pulled on a pair of black shorts and a tank top, his tail flicking at you dismissively.

“Do you even want go back to-”

“Gods, no. Please, no.” He yawned, an eye peaking at your turned back, his brow raised at the familiar shirt with a familiar scent that you threw on over the simple attire.

“Did you take my shirt?”

“Did you take my virginity?”

“Rude.”

“Shut up, and cuddle me, ya’ know- before you pass out again.” You laughed, climbing into the array of blankets and pillows that Leona had nested himself into, his arm out to signal you to cone closer.

Curling into him, you sighed as he pressed his gave to the top of your head, a light peck meeting your crown as his arm fell around your waist. You both fell silent, enjoying the warmth of one another, peace settling in your bodies as did your hearts.

“I like this outfit the best, by the way.”


	20. Ruggie Bucci [ Cute Growls ] [ Fluff ]

“Awe, Ruggie! You know I was joking!”

“Still! It’s annoying!” He growled again, hearing you laugh before cooing at him, making the poor hyena turn away from you in bed while rolling his eyes.

You only moved closer to him, wrapping your arms around him and pressing your forehead to the curve of his spine, making him growl again. This time you felt it, the slow rumble that encased his throat atoms chest, a bit higher pitched than most beatmen- but still quite terrifying to anyone that wasn’t you.

“You know what I mean, Ruggie.” You missed, pressing yourself against his back, a small sound escaping him.

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m not a cub- they aren’t cute, [ Y/n ].”

“Oh no, they’re terrifying no doubt, but I love hearing you growl! It’s just… Very pleasing to hear.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin, his body viably relaxed.

“Hm. Whatever you say, weirdo.” He laughed, settling against the soft plush bed, deciding now would be a good time to rest before another long day.

“Yeah, but I’m your weirdo.”

“Mmn. I’ll have to think about that.”

“Ruggie!”

“Shishishi~”


	21. Azul Ashengrotto [ Ice Cream ] [ Fluff ]

“[ Y/n ], its melting! It’s melting! Your arm!”

“I knew I should have gotten a cup.” You laughed, handing your cone over to Azul as you licked at your wrist and hand, Azul cleaning up the side of your cone as he held his own in his left.

“Hey, who said you could have my ice cream?” You playfully glared at him, taking the cone and enjoying the soft serve, his own laugh echoed through the empty kitchen.

“Well, maybe you should learn to properly eat your ice cream.”

“How do you properly eat ice cream, ‘Zul?”

“The opposite way whatever you were doing. You usually eat Jr before it melts-”

“Okay, wow, that hurt.” You joked, placing a hand over your heart while sitting on the counter, Azul on the opposite side and leaning on it, arms crossed and chuckling at your antics.

“It’s true. But, don’t worry, I’ll always clean up your mess.”

“You’re just trying to sound all sappy and lovely, 'cause you want more ice cream.” You accused.

“Maybe.”

“It’s the middle of the night!”

“Even better!” He laughed, closing his head and throwing his head back.

You could get used to this.


	22. Idia Shroud [ Thigh Kisses ] [ Nsfw ]

“You’re en… enjoying this t-to much.”

“Hmm. Maybe.” You grinned, your hands going back to his knees, pushing them apart to expose the soft flesh of Idias thighs and his aching cock.

You started mid thigh, long and slow pecks made him flush at the intimacy, his hands going to his sweater to grip at the fabric to ease the rising tension in his abdomen- his head hanging back, whining at the attention your lips paid to him.

Giving each side a dew kisses, you moved inwards, now suckling at the pale, cool skin. Leaving irritated baby blue marks, a nip or two the closer you got, his breathing became more jagged as his hips lulled forward towards you, begging and aching for you to just move right where he wants you-

Your lips were puffy from the attack on the Gods thighs, finally reaching just where he wanted you to be, you hummed as he begged for you to just suck him off.

“[ Y/n ]… fuck- please just- stop teasing.” He was gritting his teeth, his own bottom lip puffy and irritated from his teeth clawing at it.

“Whatever you say, my lord.” You mused, using his title rather than his name, a small string of curses in a language you didn’t know followed, and the growl that left his chest made you eyes widen.

He fixed his posture, now curling his back to look down at you, an amused look on his face as you wondered what the hell just happened to his whining and begging-

“That’s right, now be a good [ boy/girl ], and do as I say.”


	23. Idia Shroud [ Catching Him ] [ Nsfw ]

Soft moans and sighs were muffled by the thick walls and loud music blaring through the dorm, from games and tutorials to music and live streams, it seemed as if everyone in your boyfriends dorm was as lively as ever.

Idia, on the other hand, decided to take advantage of the situation. With Ortho gone for the time being, the residents being loud and in their own worlds, he thought he would be able to relieve his stress in peace.

With on hand on his cock, giving long deep strokes, and the other gripping at the muscle of his abdomen, Idia was allowed to be as loud as he needed- which isn’t an issue seeing as he was a quiet one so begin with.

The soft blue screens light up the dimmed room, his eyes blown wide and brightened to an inhuman amount, he continued his motions and allowed himself to fall back into the warmth that over took his body.

“Mn- fuck, [ Y/n ]-” He managed to choke out, his voice louder than usual and his grip starting to become painful, his nails raking over the pale skin and rising at the irritation.

He felt himself get closer, closer to a release, closer to his breaking point. But, now he was able to actually enjoy it. The slow build of heat through his body and his flaming hair darkened, the pull of his orgasm urging him to continue, his free hand roaming his torso and upper thighs with his mind going to the feeling of your hands on him.

He didn’t even hear the door knob turn, opening up at the sound of your name, though due to how loud everything in the dorm was at the moment- you thought he was just calling your name.

I mean- you weren’t wrong.

“Idia, you called-” You cut yourself off, eyes dropping to his bare form laying across his bed, his hand slowed down before coming to an eventual stop.

And like the awkward beings you were-

You stared. At each other.

“You… You want some help with that?”

“Gods, please- yes.”

Who were you to deny a god such as him?


	24. Diasomnia [ What Type They Are ] [ Yandere ]

Malleus is confident, loving, and downright stubborn. It’s in his nature to hoard treasure, but for some reason, it’s been twisted into a darker form of love. He walks with purpose, he knows he can make you fall for him, both by being himself or manipulating you and your emotions.

He can play the King of Thorns, the scorned Fae, or even the lonely and misunderstood monster that just wants love… And he isn’t lying. He just plays his roles better around you, watching as your heart bleeds for him, being lured to his den with the promise of loyalty and love.

You will love him.

If you like it or not.

Lilia is playful, ominous, and watchful. He allows you to run around with the young blood of NRC, a watchful eye on the fledglings and his beloved, thinking of all the ways he can twist you into the perfect little thing for him.

He’s always watching you, hovering, somewhere in the background of the stage that is your nightmarish love affair. He’ll bite into the soft flesh of your neck as you sleep, lapping at the blood, and leaving nothing but the intrusive thoughts of him. Soon, you’ll be begging for him, unable to go a day with out the sigh of his eyes, the smooth tone of his voice, the coolness of his skin…

Just like he wanted.

Silver is passive, romantic, and protective. He honestly isn’t too much of a “normal” yandere, because his caretakers and brother by knighthood watch over you for him, if he likes it or not. He’s rather sweet, clingy, needy.

You’ll never feel pushed away or unwanted, he’s a good ear that you can talk to, but the way he seems to overlook the fact that you can leave him whenever you want seems… Off. It’s like he just knows he’ll have your loyalty, your love, you.

Malleus’ strong gaze, Lilias playful winks, and even the looks of Sebek screaming “I dare you” throw you off, and then that’s when it settles in… You don’t have a choice between the four of them.

Sebek is supportive, manipulative, and intrigued. He wonders why, of all the races Twisted Wonderland has to offer, he fell in love with a magicless human from another world.

He treats you like an experiment at first, checking your reactions to things, playing with different emotions, even showing certain sides of himself to see how you respond. He pulls you in between every praise he lets out for Malleus, makes you curious about him with every look he gives Lilia, and leaves you wanting more as he goes on with Silver about his day.

He learns by watching, and Lilia is his caretaker… Malleus his guide… Silver his brother… He soon becomes quite the mix of the rest of his family. A mix that will never allow you to leave once he’s figured you out.


	25. Malleus Draconia [ Flowers ] [ Fluff ]

“I didn’t know that you could make those.” Your amused voice filled Malleus’ ears, the cold chill of a clear autumn night whisked itself through the forest, crickets playing their songs as the fireflys light up before fading into the dark once again.

Malleus looked up with a small smile, purple and blue flowers intricately woven together in a fitting pattern, his hands tying together the endings.

“I would often make them with Lilia, as a fledgling, and then would only do so from time to time. I picked up the habit after bringing Silver in… He enjoyed them quite a bit.” He continued, feeling you sit next to him as he finished it up, placing the flower crown on your head before turning to the small patch to his side.

“Oh, little Silver liked flower crowns? Any other tales?” You mused, a hand going to bring the flower crown to a more secure placement, before relaxing against Malleus’ cold form.

“Well, he would often bring small creatures home after training, in got especially bad when his training didn’t go well for him.” He chuckled at the old memory, Silvers face appearing in his mind before fading into a more softer, and rounder version. Large eyes gazing in wonder at the world, small hands that would cling to the old Fae, a smile that had a tooth or two missing.

“Little chipmunks and hedgehogs were his favorites to nap with, and the birds were enough to wake him up whenever a sleeping spell occurred, so whenever he woke up he would have one placed on his head- it always made him so… Happy.” He continued, pulling the small flowers against one another and tying the stems, your head now resting on his lap while he spoke on.

“I couldn’t help it, the smile he would get whenever he woke up to something as simple as a crown made of flowers, it made my heart fill with such joy. And… ” He trained off, continuing further, your eyes opening to look at his serene face.

“And?” You asked.

“And… I guess he also liked the fact that he was never alone. Someone watching over him, on his side, to cheer him on. It played a factor into that smile of his.”

“Well, with someone as amazing as you, I’d smile to know you’re on my side- caring for me.” Your words were soft, admiring the prince before you, a tender look in your eyes.

But, what would you smile like if I told you I loved you, little Beastie of mine?


	26. Malleus Draconia [ Lonely Dragon AU ] [ Nsfw ]

The soft breeze filled your ears, the warm summer air made you shudder, feeling the difference between the heat and the cool temperature of your lovers body. His tail curls around your waist several times, stopping just below your chest, his fangs nipping at the tender and sensitive flesh as his thrusts continued.

You gripped at him, a hand between his horns and the other between his shoulder blades, pulling his body closer to yours. His thrusts are deep, slow, intense. You feel every ridge of his thick cock, his growls of pleasure muffled against your body as you plead for more- more he’s gladly willing to give.

His wings wrap around the both of you tightly, shielding you from any viewing eyes in case one was to enter his cave of treasures, but also to remind himself that this is real. You choose to be with him, to love him, let him use your body in ways he hasn’t in such a long time. He’s grateful for you and never wishes for you to leave, he makes you feel pleasure that has your eyes rolling back, and emotion deeper than the concept of existence.

The warmth of your body makes him feel again, and he feels his cock thicken, you’re tightening around him. You’re about to cum and he mutters his love for you, you can only whimper out a response and let out a shakey breath, clinging to him as another orgasm brings you to a pleasurable plateau.

He’s hissing at your warmth around him, tightening and milking him, and he finishes soon after. He doesn’t let you go, doesn’t pull you off of him, and instead peppers you with kisses and small licks with his split tongue.

He’s warning himself that he should stop, not throw himself in too deep, because: what if?

What if you don’t feel anything real for him? What if you’re only using him? For pleasure? Riches? What if you come to fear him? See him as a monster like the rest of hour race has? What if-

“I love you, Malleus.”

And then you say things like that.

And all those “what if’s” leave his mind.

And he can breathe again.

*we’re calling this the “Lonely Dragon AU”


	27. Silver [ Neck Kisses ] [ Fluff ]

Soft lips pressed to the skin where your neck and shoulder meet, familiar, warm lips that held a lazy smile as they did so. His hum was low, resonating through his chest and against your skin, pleasant and rather ticklish against your chest and neck.

“Silver-”

“Hmm. Shh.” He didn’t bother to speak, his arm still wrapped around your head, the other trailing your hip and waist, his lips moved up to your jaw, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Your head was dizzy in delight, nails lightly racking his back, making the pale skin go red, another playful nip.

“Someone’s excited.”

“Someone can handle the attention. You always love to pamper me, let me do the same, …Beastie.” He laughed at his own joke.

“Not you too!”

“Oh yes, me too.” He laughed, his kisses now large and opened mouthed, marking up your skin with some pep this morning. He finally reached your lips, the taste of honeycomb, mint, home.

He didn’t want his lips to leave you for a second, like you’d fade away as a dream would, back into the depth that is the subconscious. He found when he indulged himself in you, you were eager to let him have you, enjoying the process along the way.

Though, he would enjoy these kisses, your own seem to always make him realize that life seems a bit lighter when you’re around.


	28. Silver [ Kinky ] [ Nsfw ]

The soft lavender ribbon secured around Silvers eyes made you smile, his body decorated with intricate knots and designs, your handy work really did pay off. Bare and exposed to the world, he laid on the plush duvet of your bed, his cock ached for touch as his breathing became more erratic.

“You want me to touch you? Hm?” You mused, opening his legs, admiring the muscle moving against the smooth ribbons- light pink marks peaked from under the bindings before being covered once again. Nails lighting traced over his tense thighs, his body shivering at the contact, a sigh escaping his lips.

“Please- touch me.” He gasped, turning more into a whine at the end, hips lulling into the empty air.

“Awe, now why should I do that?” He could hear the smile in your voice, his desperation growing, he groaned in response.

“I- I need it, please. Please, [ Y/n ], I’ve been good- I’ll still be good, just please touch me.”

You hummed at his begging, moving yourself to sit between his legs, your legs over his. Your hand traced at the muscle of his thigh, moving up slowly, before finally reaching the base of his cock.

“Well, since you’ve been such a good boy, I have nothing to do but comply.”


	29. Sebek Zigvolt [ First Kiss ] [ Fluff ]

“You’ve got this.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, fake it ‘till you make it!”

“I can’t fake it! [ Y/n ]!” Sebeks harsh whisper and worried face made your heart drop, after so much time it took to convince him, he still had the jitters!

“Look, Seb, come here.” You motioned to words yourself, pushing him till he sat on his bed once he got close enough, one hand on his shoulder and another cupping his cheek.

“You’ve got this. You’re Sebek- one of the few people in this school who honestly has his shit together and can cook a good meal-”

“What does that have to do with-”

“So, don’t worry. Please. If not for your sake, then mine, you know I don’t like seeing you like this. You’re just talking with classmates from other dorms. That’s it. Yes, you’re representing Diasomnia, but remember- I’ll be there. As well as Ace, and Jack, and Epel-”

“Okay, I get it.” He sighed, leaning into your hand as your thumb moved across the soft, cool skin of his cheek. Your small laugh made his heart flutter with adoration rather than anxiety, grounding the Fae in reality, his large hand wrapped around your wrist.

A confident smile on his face now, he stood up, and looked at you one last time.

“Thank you.”

His voice was barely at your ears by the time he learned down, chapped lips against your own, a quick peck followed in succession by a few smaller ones. Your heart was beating so fast you felt as if it wasn’t there at all, heat flushed your face, and you felt so light it was dizzying.

“I’ll see you there then.”

Was his smile always that radiant?


	30. Issac Newton [ Kitsune AU ] [ Fluff ]

You really couldn’t help it.

It was so damn fluffy!

Your hands ran through the soft strands of Isaacs tail, or one of them, the largest and longest one he has. The auburn color matched him perfectly, extenuating his eyes and markings, and was quite literally the warmest thing ever.

The forest was quite today, with only nature interrupting your thoughts, Issac lounging on top of you as he buried his face into your stomach further. His ears twitched as well, your fingers rubbing at the base and between the two of them, his purr was deep and reverberated through you.

Your chest filled with warmth, and not from Isaacs face, but from the stillness the moment held. You wanted to bubble it, pit it in a locket and keep it close to your heart, forever with you. The love you held for Isaac started to surface, and you realized you never wanted him to a day without knowing how much he meant to you, how much you loved him.

His face was flushed, unable to let himself relax, and you weren’t helping at all. The calling strokes of you placed on his ears, the was your fingers threaded through his tail, and the uncalled for reactions! It felt heavenly, but this was intimate, too intimate- yet he never wanted it to stop.

The purr that continued to leave his throat wouldn’t stop, and his instinctively curled his extra tails around your legs, his face still nuzzled into your stomach.

You started to hum, a small song made in a time later than he was meant to see, the lax tone that you held was lazy and nostalgic. His heart finally ease, and he started to pull from his escape, arms loosening from around your hips. He looked up, and you caught his eyes, cupping his face gently as you brought him closer to your face.

“You know I love you, right? More than than the sea, who kisses the land on her sandy beaches every moment of everyday, more than the stars who make the most beautiful constellations by just being near one another, and… more than I ever thought I could love another.”

Were those tears in his eyes?


	31. Theodorus van Gogh [ Watching You Sing ] [ Fluff ]

They learned on the open doors frame, a gentle smile on his face as you cleaned the bookshelf, your back turned as you sung to yourself- and him, though unknowingly.

Your head moved to your own beat, voice like a melody that a child yearned to hear to a semblance of sleep that a mother could provide, his small sigh going unheard as you continued on.

He felt… happy, at peace, much like he did when Vincent would carry him on his back through the fields when he was too tired to walk, his child like wonder almost had him tearing up.

He saw you start to turn, and his smile dropped, his face still light though- but you never saw it as he pivoted on his heels behind the wall.

He couldn’t let you see him like this, your effect on him- not yet. He just wanted a little more time to himself, and your voice was a melody in his ears he didn’t want to break, leaving it to play for a while longer.


	32. Theodorus van Gogh [ Cuddles ] [ Fluff ]

“Hondje, where do you think you’re going?”

“To the bathroom. Don’t worry. I’ll be back.” You laughed, lifting yourself from the bed as you walked to the door, a whine or two leaving your boys on the bed.

King huffed at the lack of his adoptive mother, as Dion snuggled to his father’s chest, not knowing of the fact that his mother left. Theo stared at the door, almost as if he was willing it to open, his gaze becoming a bit too harsh- or maybe that’s just how it normally was.

Entering back into the room five minutes later, you hopped into bed, Theo taking you into his side as King placed himself horizontally on yours and Theo’s thighs. Dion moved a bit, huffing before calming down with an outstretched hand, gripping at your finger as you let him know you were there.

“You broke the circle.”

“I needed to use the bathroom, Theo.”

“And I wanted my wife next to me all morning, not be alone in this cold bed… With our sons suffering with the loss of their mothers to-”

“Are you done?” You laughed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, a small smile spread on his face as he closed his eyes.

“No, I haven’t even finished my introduction yet.”


	33. Jean d'Arc [ Relaxing ] [ Fluff ]

The warm summer air quickly left with the season this year, a cooler and more frigid breeze of an oncoming winter dancer through the air instead, making you shiver lightly as you ran your hands through Jeans hair.

Both bundled up, you decided to enjoy the days outside before the snow started to fall, his head in your lap while he hummed a soft song. You didn’t know where he heard this song, but he never gave you a straight answer either, always replying that, “It came from a peaceful time.”

You’re glad he’s enjoying himself though, eyes closed, his patch even removed and held in your other hand. You moved from his hair to his forehead, tracing the edges before moving the the rest of his face.

Careful around his scar, you used the pad of your finger, lifting a small sigh from Jean, before he confused his song- a hand reaching up to hold your own while his thumb caressed over your knuckles softly.

You leaned down a bit, pushing your legs up to bring his face closer to yours, and left a kiss to his lips. It was short, sweet, intimate for the moment. The small smile on Jeans face made your heart swell with pride, the peace that settled around you two was comforting, and the rays of the sun started to feel warm as they pooled through the shade of the tree.

“Another one, please?”

“Of course.”


	34. Osamu Dazai [ Bandages and Memories ] [ Fluff ]

They learned on the open doors frame, a gentle smile on his face as you cleaned the bookshelf, your back turned as you sung to yourself- and him, though unknowingly.

Your head moved to your own beat, voice like a melody that a child yearned to hear to a semblance of sleep that a mother could provide, his small sigh going unheard as you continued on.

He felt… happy, at peace, much like he did when Vincent would carry him on his back through the fields when he was too tired to walk, his child like wonder almost had him tearing up.

He saw you start to turn, and his smile dropped, his face still light though- but you never saw it as he pivoted on his heels behind the wall.

He couldn’t let you see him like this, your effect on him- not yet. He just wanted a little more time to himself, and your voice was a melody in his ears he didn’t want to break, leaving it to play for a while longer.


	35. Osamu Dazai [ After A Long Day ] [ Fluff ]

“Don’t get up, don’t leave me, my Belladonna!”

“No, I’m turning the heat up, you ice cube! You don’t have any body heat to add! I’m freezing and tired!” You laughed, playfully mad at your husband, running quickly to the thermostat and raising it, before making a dash to the bed and diving into the covers.

“You’re freezing now!” Osamu yelped, covering you up with the layers of blankets, facing you with a soft smile.

“Hush, this was a small risk, considering you lack in body heat.”

“If only my love could warm you up~” He mused, a chuckle leaving him as he watched you roll your eyes, a comforting silence soon washed over. You both looked to each other with lidded eyes, knowing sleep would come to claim the both of you, peace washed over as the ache in your muscles begged for sleep.

“Night, ‘samu.” You whispered, eyes shut, your breathing starting to even out soon after.

“Goodnight, [ N/n ].”


	36. Chuuya Nakahara [ Catching His Hat ] [ Fluff ]

“You know, you can hold on to me tighter, I don’t mind it.” Chuuya mused, pulling your arms tighter around his waist, your plush body now against his.

“Oh, sorry, I just- I don’t wanna crush you.” You laughed, hugging him tight, helmet resting on his upper back.

“Like you can.” He laughed, watching the light turn green before starting up, the wind blowing against your body brought a delighted shiver- the autumn air now nipped at your exposed fingers.

“Woah, winds string today.” Chuuya laughed, feeling you lean back a bit to relax in the seat, the compartment clicked from behind you.

“Oh shit-”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just the compartment opened- FUCK YOUR HAT!”

“Baby, get it!” He yelped, focused on the road as you reached out, leaning farther back to get a grip on the old hat before it flew away, your arm and back aching like a motherfucker.

“Got it!”

“Oh thank fuck. I almost had a stroke.”

“Over a hat?”

“Yes! My hat!”

You couldn’t help but laugh, placing the hat into the compartment before locking it, and leaning against your boyfriend once again.


End file.
